Cry Just A Little For Me
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: Daisuke finds Iori being beaten in the park, and proceeds to rescue the younger Digidestined. Not a song fic even with the title. Dairi.


A/N: this started out as a really weird chat with energy. Basically I got this idea as we where chatting, and it kind of ran off from there. It's amazing what Insomnia will do for one ^_^ Yoshiki.  
  
By the by, its a Dairi. I don't think I've ever seen one before actually, so I'm kind of proud of it ^_^  
  
Daisuke smiled happily as he ran forward. He was glad to finally have a weekend in which he had no homework or obligations to the digital world. The wind whipped through his red hair as he charged forward, towards the waiting soccer fields. It seemed as if he had begun to spend all of his time here. He smiled as he flung the soccer ball that had been previously nestled against his chest out onto the field. He ran after the ball, beginning to run through his various drills.  
  
Daisuke continued to practice as the sun began its long climb over the horizon. He laughed to himself as he felt the blood rush to his face from the exertion. As he ran towards one of the two goal posts, he began to register an odd sound. He could swear that there was some kind of noise just beyond a small patch of trees to his left. As he rushed forward, his curiosity began to eat its way through his resolve. Finally his mind wandered far enough, and he began to creep towards the small grove of trees.  
  
As he approached he began to recognize the sound. It was a familiar sound around his school, especially for anyone that had gone against the norm. He crept forward, intent on seeing whom the victim of this particular jumping was. Daisuke attempted to make himself as quite and small as possible. He finally managed to creep far enough to see over the lowest branches, into a small clearing beyond.  
  
Daisuke saw three boys fighting a smaller boy. He watched as the younger child was pushed around the small triangle, receiving fresh blows only moments after the former ones had landed. As he watched he noticed the younger boy had began to bleed from his face. It was unclear however as to whether it was from a bloodied nose or from a spilt lip. The youngster suddenly snapped backwards, as a particularly harsh blow was dealt to his face. As Daisuke watched on in growing anger, he suddenly realized that he knew the boy. It was Hida, Iori.  
  
---------(Several minutes earlier)---------  
  
Iori ran furiously. He knew that he might be able to fight off one or two of his assailants but since they had converged he didn't have much hope of defeating them. He charged towards the small forest, hoping to find anything he could use to his advantage. He still didn't know why these three where chasing him, only that he had to get away before they caught up to him. His small lungs burned as he forced himself to go faster, in a vain attempt to outrun the older boys. He finally crashed through the trees, and arrived in a small clearing. Scanning the area quickly, he found a suitable tree branch and ran forward in an attempt to retrieve it. Before he made it five feet however, he felt a hand land painfully on his left arm.  
  
He was viciously turned as the older boy launched a fist into Iori's stomach, causing the younger child to bend over in sudden pain. Iori's mind reeled, as he attempted to force some fresh air into his lungs. He tried to choke out a question, until he felt his body being pushed suddenly backwards. Iori only had a few seconds to ponder this before he was turned around suddenly, only to face another of his adversaries. His eyes suddenly showed his fear, as the older boy drew back and threw a hard punch into Iori's face.  
  
The next few minutes became a blur as he felt his body being pushed in between the three older students. They never said a word as they continued to pound on Iori's smaller body. His head snapped back as a particularly hard bunch sent his mind into unconsciousness.  
  
---------(Present)---------  
  
Daisuke began to shake as he watched Iori being pummeled. He hated seeing any of his friends being hurt, let alone Iori. The small boy had come to mean a lot to Daisuke as their travels had continued. He felt his body propel itself forward, and before he knew what had happened his fist connected with the back of the nearest assailants head. The other child went reeling as the blow forced him off balance. Daisuke chuckled as the boy fell onto his back, staring up at Daisuke. The other two boys turned suddenly as the new assailant stood before them. Unnoticed by the other boys, Iori slowly fell, crumpling into a small heap on the ground.  
  
Daisuke's heart began to pound uncontrollably as his mind continued to repeat the images of only a few moments ago. He continued to see Iori's small body being passed between the three thugs. Daisuke gave out a small choked cry as he launched himself at the nearest standing foe. He connected with the shorter boy's jaw, sending him flying backwards against a thick tree. The boy slowly slid down the tree with a look of pain, mixed with shock, on his face. The third boy quickly decided he didn't want to challenge Daisuke and began to flee. Daisuke was one step ahead of him, as he launched himself into the thug's path, effectively cutting the boy off. He swung wildly at the other child, managing to connect with the boy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Involuntarily, Dai's knee came up, with a blinding speed, connecting with the child's face. The third boy fell to the ground as his compatriots had.  
  
Seeing the three boys had been effectively dealt with, Daisuke rushed over to Iori's side, cradling the young boy into his arms. Tears quickly formed, as Daisuke picked the nearly limp child up, beginning to carry him away. Before leaving the clearing however, he spared one final look over his shoulder at the three boys. "If you ever hurt him again... I won't stop with just knocking you unconscious. That's not a threat either, it's a promise." Daisuke lowered his head and as his words where slowly absorbed by the three boys behind him, he began to walk swiftly away.  
  
---------(Five minutes later, two blocks from Daisuke's apartment)---------  
  
Iori began to stir softly as Daisuke cradled the smaller boy. Daisuke smiled down, while rubbing the younger child's hair gently. He was glad that the smaller boy was already starting to regain consciousness. At least he wasn't hurt too badly. I was worried that he wouldn't wake up... I don't think I could have stood losing Iori-kun, Daisuke wiped a small tear away from his eye, while still managing to support the younger child. Over the last few weeks, Daisuke had begun had begun to notice some strange changes in his life. His former crush on Hikari was slowly starting to fade, while his relationship with both Takeru and Iori had seemed to gain a new meaning. He began to catch himself staring at the younger Digidestined during their one shared class. This confused Daisuke immensely, as he had never actually thought that he might be gay. Now, as he was faced with the cruel realization that Iori might have been seriously injured, he found these new feelings to be welcomed instead of confusing.  
  
As Daisuke continued towards his apartment complex, he heard soft noises coming from Iori. Looking downwards, he noticed Iori's lips moving softly. As he walked, he began to tune his ear towards the soft murmurs coming from Iori's lips. "Please.... stop...don't wanna be hurt.... Please someone... help..." Iori began to shiver uncontrollably as his own personal nightmares began to take hold. Immediately, Daisuke stopped where he was on the sidewalk, and sat down with the younger boy. He pulled Iori into a soft embrace as he placed his mouth near Iori's ear. "Don't worry Iori-kun. I'm right here. I won't leave you anywhere. Please don't be afraid anymore Iori- kun... I'm here..." Daisuke's voice slowly began to break away, as fresh tears escaped his eyes. He was shocked, as a small pair of arms suddenly hugged him back. Looking down, he saw that Iori was still asleep, but where his face had been contorted in pain and fear, it was now replaced with a look of calm and peace. "Aishiteru Dai-kun," Iori slowly mumbled as he buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
Daisuke froze as the words hit his ears. Sure, over the past few weeks he had been wondering what it would be like to be with Iori. He had been nearly obsessing over the younger child for nearly a month, but to actually have his feeling returned? He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react. I've always just tried to act how the moment dictated... I've never really been in a predicament like this. What am I supposed to do? Daisuke's thoughts where suddenly interrupted, as Iori began to cough softly. Looking down, Daisuke noticed the small trail of blood that had begun to seep from Iori's busted lip. He shivered softly, as he made up his mind. Hefting the small child gently, he continued on his way towards his home.  
  
---------(Three minutes and several stairs later)---------  
  
Daisuke slowly closed the door to his apartment, as he scanned the living room. A quick check of the small alcove by the door revealed that he was currently alone in his apartment. He shucked his own shoes off, and placed them by the door quickly. As he began to cross the floor, towards his bedroom, a sudden thought occurred to him. Walking back towards the door, he removed Iori's smaller shoes and placed them down next to his own. He couldn't help smile at the sight the two shoes made, one pair dwarfing the other. Chuckling softly to himself he made his way to his room.  
  
---------(An hour, several bandages and a rather thick blanket later)------- --  
  
Iori stirred softly, wondering why he felt so relaxed. The last thing he could remember where the blows landing on his body in a quick rhythm. He slowly moved his head, wincing at the sudden headache that overwhelmed him. He knew that he had been in this room before, but he couldn't place it. Just as he was about to call out, a familiar shape emerged from the door carrying a large bowl of some liquid. Iori smiled as he saw his savior. Motomiya Daisuke smiled as he slowly made his way over to where Iori lay.  
  
Daisuke knelt slowly; making sure the soup he carried didn't slosh over the sides. He was trying to be as careful as he could, thinking that he should make an attempt to impress the younger child. Setting the soup down gently beside Iori, he flashed the younger boy a bright smile before slowly helping him up. Iori blinked at Daisuke slowly, trying to process what had happened to him. " Dai-chan... Nani?" Daisuke silenced him quickly however as he began to recount how he had come on the three boys fighting with Iori and had decided to help him.  
  
Iori slowly shook his head as he realized just how much Daisuke had helped him. He blushed softly, as he recalled the new feelings that had seemed to blossom over night. He still couldn't remember when they had started exactly, however he quickly realized just what the feelings were. He had developed a major crush on Daisuke. His blush intensified when he realized that Daisuke was staring at him. "What's wrong Dai-san? You look odd for some reason," Iori finished quietly as he attempted to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks. "Well Iori-kun... I was just wondering why you weren't eating... My cooking really isn't that bad." Iori found himself chuckling softly at the other's joke before beginning to eat.  
  
Several minutes passed before either boy spoke again. Finally Daisuke decided that he had nothing left to lose. "You know Iori-kun... that you tend to talk during your nightmares?" Daisuke asked quietly. This question caused Iori's head to shoot upright as he realized what Daisuke had insinuated. His cheeks instantly burned a bright red, as he fought down the urge to flee the apartment. "Iie... I wasn't aware of that Daisuke... why, what did I say?" "Well, you seemed to be having a nightmare about what had happened during your fight. I was really worried about you, so I stopped, and tried to get you under control. As I was rocking you back and forth... you kind of said that... you um, liked me, " The last four words came out as a rush as Daisuke's own cheeks flushed a deep violet color. Iori seemed to be stricken dumb, as he stared mutely at Daisuke. Slowly he began to mouth several words before hanging his head in defeat.  
  
"Gomen Daisuke-san. I am sorry for hurting you. You don't have to worry though... I won't cause you any more trouble. I'll just leave now... and I hope you'll still let me help with the digital world," Iori stood quickly, as hot tears began to slid down his face. Turning swiftly, he began to run out of Daisuke's room. Daisuke also leapt upright, and tried to follow the younger boy. As he ran forward he managed to overtake the shorter legged child and doing so, pulled him into a tight hug. "Did I ever say that I didn't want your love Iori-kun? " Daisuke mumbled as he managed to bury his face into Iori's bowl cut.  
  
Daisuke's words stopped Iori cold. He couldn't believe that his friend could return his love. It seemed impossible, to Iori that Daisuke could ever love him. He never thought that he was attractive and as such thought he would never have a chance with Dai. Iori suddenly realized he hadn't returned the hug that Dai was currently giving him. He slowly reached around, and joined his hands behind his newly found love. "Gomen Dai-kun... I never really thought you'd accept me. I was always taught that these kind of feelings were wrong. I never really wanted to admit that I loved you but... Aishiteru Daisuke-chan." Daisuke slowly smiled to himself as Iori spoke those soft words to him. "Aishiteru Iori-kun. You don't have to worry about anything. If both of us feel this way... It can't really be wrong, ne? I know anything you'd believe so strongly in couldn't possibly be wrong. "  
  
The two boys smiled to themselves as they realized that they had managed to find something that hopefully they could make last the rest of their lives. 


End file.
